The Last of his Line
by Crosis Laurekal
Summary: It's not always easy bringing soulmates together. It might take a period of intense reflection, a chance meeting, or an emotional shared experience. In rare cases, it takes an eight ton mythical monster to open their eyes. BBxRAE
1. Silver Tongued Devil

Been kicking around this particular idea for quite awhile, decided to expand on it and see where it leads. The story begins during the episode Spellbound, and while it will progress into a Beast Boy/Raven romance, it's going to center around a confrontation between Beast Boy and Malchior. Though he only had a significant role in one episode, I found the character quite interesting, and I was disappointed that no other characters ever got a chance to interact with him, it would have been cool to see what would have happened. Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 1- Silver Tongued Devil

_He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence._

_William Blake- Proverbs of Hell_

* * *

Raven shut the door with a sigh, one hand rubbing her forehead as she walked back into the darkness of her room. A soft hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she held it absently before turning to the owner.

"Malchior, I don't know what I should do. It's becoming more difficult to turn Beast Boy away each time he asks me to join him or the others." She looked back to the doorway and frowned. "I know that he's sorry, and I understand his concern, but why can't he understand that I just want to be alone? The more I try to make him understand, the more he approaches me."

Malchior pulled her into an embrace, an unexpected gesture that brought a blush to her cheeks. "Raven, you know that I take no pleasure from saying such things, but you simply care too much for your friend to see the truth. You either cannot or will not see that the boy is simply using you for his own gain."

Raven looked up at the magician with disbelieving eyes, only to see that his focus was elsewhere, concentrated on something behind her.

"From what I understand, the boy is obsessed with attention, stooping to any crass form of action in order to draw the notice of others. What I believe, my dear, is that he feels threatened by your withdrawal from his life. Not out of any concern for you, but due to the loss he is dealt. As such, he endeavors all the more to force himself into your business, making himself seen and heard at any possible opportunity." Malchior's words rang in her head, though she refused to believe that Beast Boy, for all his faults, would be so cruel.

Malchior continued to speak, but his words seemed to fade and vanish as a strange feeling overtook her, a sense of caution as though she were currently in danger. Pushing the feelings aside, she looked back to Malchior, only to see his attention was once again directed away from her, likely towards her bookshelf. Anxiety began to stir up deep in her mind, telling her that something was truly wrong. She decided it was only her imagination, proof that her last conversation with Beast Boy had troubled her more than she had originally thought. Pulling herself out of the embrace, she took a single step backwards as Malchior's eyes finally returned to her.

"I need to go for a moment. Just a quick walk or maybe a flight to clear my head." She hated the apprehension that had suddenly appeared in her voice, another example of how badly the last few minutes had shaken her. Her companion only nodded and seemed to smile beneath the layers of paper.

"Until next time, my sweet Raven." Malchior tenderly clasped her hand with his own before stepping back towards the room's center. Giving him a reluctant look, Raven turned and walked towards the door. As she stepped into the hallway, she looked back over her shoulder, a neutral smile on her face as the door slid closed.

Malchior stood patiently in the dark, his eyes trained on the entrance as if he expected Raven to return at any moment. Satisfied, he turned away and let out a soft chuckle. His eyes narrowed as they swept up Raven's bookcase, finally pausing on a tiny speck of green.

"You can come down now," he said as his soft, caring voice dropped into a tone of cold arrogance. "She has departed."

The green fly buzzed into the air at the sound of Malchior's voice. Dropping to the floor, Beast Boy quickly reverted to his normal form and fixed the wizard with an angry stare.

Malchior laughed as the boy materialized before him. "Ah, good to see you again my young friend. Tell me, did you enjoy your little eavesdropping session? I do hope you weren't feeling left out of the conversation. I tried to mention you as often as possible."

"Don't even try to act polite with me dude!" Beast Boy stopped abruptly, giving the door a nervous glance. Turning back to Malchior, he continued in a hushed tone. "For how long you've known I've been listening in, I'm surprised you haven't told Raven yet."

"I suppose I've simply grown too attached to you to ruin the fun," Malchior replied. At Beast Boy's incredulous look he moved closer and draped an arm around his shoulders as though confiding to a friend. "I enjoy having a captive audience, you see. It's far more entertaining when the object of one's derision is present but unable to respond."

Beast Boy growled and shoved the magician away, watching in surprise as shreds of paper seemed to blow away from his body from the touch.

"I figured as much, it's obvious you've been using me as your personal running joke. You seem to be pretty good at poking fun at me for never having spoken with me before."

Malchior smiled inwardly. This boy and his emotions were far too easy to manipulate, even more than Raven herself. He suspected that the boy might have posed a threat to his plans, and his fears seemed to have been realized when the small, green insect first made its appearance in the room. But he was not to be foiled so easily. It had only taken a few specific conversations to turn the boy's feelings of concern into jealousy, and then to anger. Perhaps today would prove to be the final straw, and he would finally abandon her. With no further attachments, it would be child's play to force Raven into freeing him.

Malchior glanced down, examining his nonexistent fingernails as if stalling for time. "You must understand that I'm merely trying to steer the conversation towards an area in which I am familiar. If you remember, Raven has brought you into our conversations many times, and often wishing to discuss you seriously. It's quite difficult turning those earnest questions of hers around." He looked up to see Beast Boy's angry expression had dropped into one of confusion, and he realized that he may have said too much. He had to sidetrack the brat, drive him back to resentment towards Raven.

"Speaking of yourself, what did you think of my earlier conversation with your friend? How she mentioned your constant attempts to be close to her, to bring her happiness?" Beast Boy's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed as he failed to respond. This was the perfect moment to fling a handful of salt into the wound. "Does it hurt you to see her so content in my presence? Do you feel useless, or unwanted? What do you think of her laugh or smile?" Beast Boy's head fell and his hands clenched tightly. Malchior waited for the outburst.

"They're beautiful." Malchior stepped back in surprise as Beast Boy lifted his head, eyes brimming with tears. "Ever since I met her, I've wanted to see Raven smile. I wanted her to be happy and carefree, the way she's deserved to feel her whole life." His gaze dropped to the carpet and tears began to run down his face. "When I was watching you two, seeing her smile so sincerely, it was like seeing an angel. I just never thought it would hurt so much." He looked up at Malchior, and for the briefest of instants, he thought he saw regret in the paper man's eyes. Shaking his head, he continued.

"So yea, I feel torn apart inside. I feel like I've been left behind, forgotten, but I understand that I can't be selfish now. Raven's finally happy! This is what I've been hoping for since I've known her. No matter how much it hurts that I can't be the reason for her happiness, I won't do anything to ruin that for her."

Wiping his eyes, Beast Boy stepped forward, extending his hand to Malchior. He looked down at the offered palm, then back into the shape-shifter's eyes. "Does this mean you have no desire to interfere, that you will leave Raven and I in peace?" Beast Boy nodded, and Malchior gleefully gripped his hand.

As the two shook, Beast Boy had to push away a sudden feeling of dread that had stolen over his body. The reluctant look in Malchior's eyes had faded into an almost predatory gleam. That last question, and the way he had shaken hands made Beast Boy feel as though he had just signed Raven's soul away to the devil. He wanted to clear those thoughts from his head, but decided to humor his misgivings with one final warning. He tightened his grip, causing the paper hand to tear and Malchior to meet his gaze.

"Listen up though, and listen good. I'm agreeing to back off because of how happy you make Raven. If there's anyone in this world who deserves it, it's her. You give her that, and I respect you for it. But if you ever, and I mean EVER hurt her, I'll find out. I don't care if she tries to stop me, or if you send all your little hocus-pocus out of that book at me. She's been hurt enough, and I've caused her too much grief to tolerate any more. You make her cry, and by the time I'm through with you nobody will be able to tell you apart from yesterday's junk mail."

Malchior watched in bemusement as the boy's free hand bulged and thickened with muscle. Striped fur sprouted from the limb as large, wicked talons grew from what were once his fingertips. Beast Boy drew the tiger's claw back and stared the other man down.

"I'm serious dude. You hurt her even once, and I'm turning you and your book into confetti."

Malchior nodded and pulled his broken hand away. "I believe you would," he said as the strands of paper reformed. Beast Boy gave him a final, grudging nod before turning back into a fly and exiting the room.

Malchior looked down at his hand as he balled it into a fist. 'When the time comes, little man, I will deeply enjoy killing you.'

* * *

And that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think, any feedback is welcome.


	2. True Colors

Alright, chapter two done, not quite as quickly as I'd originally hoped. Only myself to blame for that though. Three bottles of Rolling Rock might make it easy to write something, but the editing process is painful once you've sobered up.

Oh well, enjoy!

Chapter 2- True Colors

_One is easily fooled by that which one loves._

_Jean Baptiste Poquelin Moliere__- __Le Tartuffe (IV, 3)_

* * *

Malchior watched as Raven slowly lifted her arms, eyes focused on the pages before her. She chanted the words slowly, each syllable pronounced with the utmost care. Her hands moved in precise circles, shaping the sphere of energy that was steadily growing before her.

"Raven, you mustn't neglect the movements of your hands. For the spell to manifest correctly, your words and gestures must remain in alignment."

Her eyes quickly left the page to check her progress, but the sudden motion disrupted her concentration, and the orb began to flatten and elongate. Her hands moved to the poles, desperately trying to force the magic back to its former shape. She brought her palms together, and the orb collapsed inward before exploding, the shockwave throwing her across the room. Raven groaned and shakily rose to her feet. She looked up and barely managed to resist screaming.

Malchior had been blown apart by her spell's misfire, and the paper composing his body was scattered across the room, torn pages fluttering gently in the air.

"Oh, no. Oh please no, Malchior!" She ran forward and began grasping frantically at the pages.

"Rrrvnn?"

"Malchior, where are you? Please tell me you're alright!" She looked around the room, hoping a part of his body remained intact.

"Rrvvvvn. Wd…pls gtfff me?" She looked down to see his eyes peering up at her from beneath her boot. Leaping back, she watched as the tattered strips slowly came together, slowly bonding to one another until the wizard's body stood whole once again.

She leapt into him, the force of her embrace nearly tearing through his body. She buried her head in his chest, dry sobs escaping her lips as she cried.

"I'm so sorry; I thought I'd killed you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, my dear. Remember this body is only pages and ink. You could do me no harm."

She stepped back and blinked away tears. "I know, but when I saw what I'd done… I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you!" She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to hold back more tears. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him, but she had felt panicked, terrified when she first thought he had been destroyed by her own hand.

"I just care about you so much; I don't want to lose you." She felt his arms wrap around her shoulders, and she leaned back into him.

"And I you, sweet Raven. I care for you more than any other I have known in my long life on this world." His stomach twisted at the lies, the sweet-whispered trash he was forced to speak.

"But, haven't you been in love before? Wasn't there anyone in your past life you cared for at all?" He gave no response, and Raven felt his arms slowly loosen and fall away from her. She turned in confusion, and saw emptiness in his eyes, as if his mind was in a far different place.

Malchior was lost in his own thoughts, looking for the answer to a question he had not considered in centuries. Had he? Was there a family somewhere in his past? A mate, children? Were there perhaps siblings or friends? There must have been!

He tried in vain to remember anything, images or names, but his mind recalled nothing before that final, horrific battle against Rorek. He snarled inwardly at the name. This was his doing, some wicked aspect of the curse that bound him inside this book. Anger rekindled in his heart, hatred for the mortal who stole his life, hatred for the entire race that shared in his guilt. His sense of purpose restored, he looked back to Raven and forced his voice into that tone of sickening affection.

"No, for there were none who understood, who could see past my appearance and my magic to discover the real me. I was an outsider; I was called strange, or dangerous. While there were those who knew me well, even they kept me at a distance." He finished with an unseen smile, eager to see how his vaguely disguised reiteration of her own life would be received.

Tears gathered in Raven's eyes, and she embraced him once again. "I understand," she said. "I know exactly what it feels like, being alone, never trusted."

Malchior's invisible grin widened. Here was his chance, one final lie to ensure his release. He leaned forward and whispered one final, poisoned sentence into her ear.

"I love you, and that is why I hope to be freed, to ensure that you will never be alone again."

He felt her pulse quicken as she gripped him tighter, and wet trails crept down his body as her tears poured freely. He simply held her, waiting on her to respond. His eyes looked down from her face, and he was shocked to see that her normally blue and black clothing was quickly changing color. The dark hues lightened, seeming to draw in the feeble light of the room. As he watched, her cloak and leotard changed to pure white.

"Raven, my dear, your clothing has changed." Raven's head rose up to meet his gaze, her eyes shining with tears. She nodded.

"Yes, it means my emotions have found peace, and my powers can be fully controlled. It's because I'm in love."

Malchior took her hand and slowly guided her over to the bed. A blush quickly grew on her face, but he simply shook his head and directed her to lie down. Gently pulling the covers over her, he brushed his palm against her cheek.

"Raven, you truly have no idea how overjoyed it has made me to hear you say those words," he said as he reached over to shut off the lamp. "But although I greatly wish to speak to you further about us," He smirked as her smile grew at the word. "I believe it would be far better for you to rest now. After all, you have had quite the busy day. Rest now; we will speak more of this in the morrow."

She nodded at him, but her smile died as he rose to his feet. Her arm reached out to his, gripping his palm as though he would vanish if she let go.

"You'll… you'll still be here when I wake up, won't you?"

He turned back to face her, and his voice was so quiet she had to strain to make out the words.

"Raven, I promise I will be here until the day you die."

She released his hand and sank back into the bed, a smile gracing her face.

He watched as her breathing slowed and she finally fell into slumber. He closed his eyes, drawing back from his paper form. His senses dulled, and a chill settled upon him as his consciousness returned to the void. He looked across the vast expanse that made up his prison. An infinite world of dark, shifting mists, filled with the echoed whispers of the memories he had lost. For millennia, this plane had been his prison, but no longer. With a last scathing look at his surroundings, he returned to the living world.

Beside Raven's bed, the paper man lifted his head. His eyes opened, and for the briefest of moments, they blazed a fiery crimson.

'Sweet dreams, my dear. They will be the last you'll ever have.'

* * *

Still not a lot going on yet, but all this buildup will pay off. The idea for this chapter came around while I was re-watching Spellbound to double-check my dialogue notes. It always frustrated me that Raven's cloak changing to white was revealed so plainly. Considering it was a major development in her relationship (and eventual betrayal), it didn't seem fair that they never gave any explanation or real significance to how it actually happened.

Oh well, read and enjoy. And please review, it makes this old pen jockey's day.


	3. Kindness Repaid

Ok, moving on to chapter three. I'd originally intended this to be part of chapter two, but ended up disliking the pace of the scene and decided to rewrite it.

Chapter 3- Kindness Repaid

_For Brutus, as you know, was Caesar's angel._

_Judge, O you gods, how dearly Caesar lov'd him!_

_This was the most unkindest cut of all;_

_For when the noble Caesar saw him stab,_

_Ingratitude, more strong than traitors' arms,_

_Quite vanquish'd him: then burst his mighty_

_heart. . . ._

_William Shakespeare- Julius Caesar_

* * *

Dawn came, and the first traces of sunlight began to shine through the room's curtains. The room slowly brightened as the light grew, shadows retreating back until only the bed remained unlit. A lone ray finally crept over the face of the sleeping girl, and two violet eyes opened.

"Good morning my dear. Did you sleep well?" She looked up to see Malchior standing over her bed, his arms clasped behind him.

She nodded with a smile. "Very." She raised an eyebrow when he unclasped his hands, only to refold them over his chest. "You seem anxious about something? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," he said with a sudden chuckle. "Merely waiting on you to awaken. With no real need for sleep, I suppose I find things rather dull when you're unable to converse."

Satisfied with the answer, Raven pulled herself out of bed, stretching to remove the kinks from her muscles. A quite rumble interrupted the stillness, and Raven's face reddened.

"Malchior? Could you excuse me for a moment? Forgetting to eat last night seems to have caught up with me."

Extending his arm, he gave a quick bow and gestured to the door. "Of course, milady! I would never dream of denying such a request. Take all the time you need."

Still blushing, Raven gave him a quick hug before rushing out the door. Malchior waited until her footsteps faded into the distance before growling in frustration. What a foolish question to ask, of course he was anxious! He had been sitting trapped in a damned book for ages! And to think, he had hoped she might be coerced into freeing him this very morning. Hungry, indeed!

He began to pace across the room, pushing aside his irritation as he planned his next move. He couldn't just accost Raven upon her arrival and demand or beg for release. Such an act would be entirely out of character for the wizard's demeanor. He had to act as though he was putting her welfare first.

He paused as his foot struck an object on the floor. Glancing down, he saw it was one of the many spell books he had been using for Raven's instruction. If he recalled correctly, this particular work had contained some extremely potent and very dangerous spells. Perhaps this was the catalyst he required? If Raven were to simply lose control or miscast one of these incantations, it would certainly cause a strong reaction in her friends.

**-BREEEE- -BREEEE- -BREEEE-**

He looked up in shock as a red light flashed from the ceiling. As the alarm continued, he moved to the window, drawing back a curtain to peer outside. The Titans were exiting the tower as the alarm continued to blare. The red-haired girl was the first to leave, and there was that damnable shape-shifter, and there at last was Raven. He laughed as she took to the sky. This was perfect; he could not have asked for a better opportunity. His hand drew back, and the curtain's fall again plunged the room into darkness.

Malchior settled back to wait. Time had taught him patience, and if his freedom required Raven to make the first move, he would accept it. 'Make me proud, Raven.'

* * *

Just as a watched pot never boils, so too does a watched clock seem frozen in place. Though uncounted years had come and gone before his eyes, the hours spent waiting for her return seemed the longest by far. His freedom was almost in reach, he could feel it! Looking down at the book, he again felt anxiety beginning to creep back into his mind. What if something had happened to Raven? What if her use of the spell had caused a backlash so horrific it had destroyed her? Even the remotest chance of his continued imprisonment was unthinkable. Fear vanished from his thoughts as a flare of black energy announced her return. His heart soared as he watched her land atop the roof. She was back, and she was angry.

Malchior kept his back to the door as her presence drew closer, his mind hardened and prepared for the final phase of his work. He was through with pandering to this girl's insecurities; it was time he was repaid.

The door slid open, and he turned to see Raven flying towards him, her eyes hard and accusing.

"It's dark magic," She yelled as she touched down before him. "You've been teaching me dark magic!"

"Is it dark?" He sounded confused, as though she had just asked if the sky was blue. "Or is it simply misunderstood, like you?"

The anger vanished from her face, replaced by uncertainty. He circled around her, watching as her confident façade faded into the sad, lonely girl she truly was.

"True, the spells I've been teaching you are powerful. There are those who fear power, so they call it dark." He reached out to take her hand in his own, and she seemed to hold onto his every word. "But for people like us, such distinctions do not exist."

He led her over to the book, his touch gentle and soothing. "Without those spells, we can never truly be together." His free hand fell onto the cover, and his voice became wistful. "Enchanted pages or no, I'm still trapped within this book. And you're still alone."

Her eyes widened, the implications of his words seeming to freeze her in place. "Is that what you want, Raven? Do you want to be alone?"

She closed her eyes, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She responded so softly he was unable to hear, but he knew the word she had uttered. He tensed in eager anticipation. He had forced his way into her heart, and now she needed him as greatly as food or drink. She would do whatever he asked.

He wiped a tear from her cheek. "My sweet Raven, it's time."

She looked up at him, her eyes still wide and unsure. He simply returned her gaze, waiting on her to respond. He knew she would obey, so there was no need to rush. Let her have her final moment of hope.

She stepped away from him, and wordlessly they began the preparations.

* * *

He stood ready in the room's center, a circle of books spread open around him. Raven looked up at him from the podium, waiting for a final show of affection, a word of encouragement. He scoffed under his breath. He was through playing lover to this wretched mortal. The time for that had long since passed.

"The incantation, just like I taught you."

She nodded, and her arms traced the air in complex patterns as she chanted the spell.

"Hezberak, Enhoura-ne…"

'After so many years…'

"Gost-Wedthen Verbis Nex…"

'Retribution will be dealt…'

"Ind Obrium Bis Pendrulay…"

'And humanity will know my wrath…'

"Pairan Ci Courtus Rex!"

'AS THE WORLD BURNS!'

The circle of books flared with light as the chant echoed throughout the room. A column of energy leapt up from the floor, swallowing Malchior in its glow. As his paper body disintegrated, his mind was thrust back into the book.

He opened his eyes to behold the world of mists and shadows, but something had changed. Where there was once a limitless void, boundaries had appeared. The realm was finite, and seemed to be shrinking inward with every passing moment.

Malchior rose to his feet and tentatively reached forward. His claw struck an invisible barrier, and a single black speck appeared, a chip in the wall of his prison. He watched as the chip became a fissure, as the fissure became a crack, and suddenly the realm was crashing down around itself, and ahead he saw the living world. Eyes shining in triumph, Malchior leapt through.

His body broke through the swirling column of light, the weight of his form smashing through the frail building that was now too small to contain him. He looked down to the floor where Raven knelt, staring up at him with shock and horror. She seemed to teeter on the edge of collapse, hoping against hope that this wasn't true, that all she had believed had not been a lie. It was as if she waited for him to say something, to reassure or ease her fears.

Well, they say actions speak louder than words.

His jaws opened as he stoked his internal furnace. A blast of searing flame burst from his mouth, slamming into the unmoving Raven and sending her into the opposite wall. Pumping his wings, he smashed upwards through the levels of the tower, hurtling upwards until his eyes met the evening sky.

He pulled himself up onto the roof, his eyes taking in every inch of the world around him.

Malchior threw back his head, flames shooting wildly into the night. He lived again! His imprisonment and solitude had at last come to an end. His head twisted in every direction, greedily observing his surroundings. How long had it been since he had seen the sky? Since he had watched the ocean waves break against the shore. Even the feeling of the wind felt alien and new to his skin! He let out a laugh of relief and looked again to the stars.

His rapture ended when a stinging pain erupted along his muzzle as a blue laser zipped past. He turned his head to see three of Raven's friends, the other girl carrying them upwards.

'Oh yes… how could I forget?' Malchior's gaze hardened into a sneer. How blind he had been, stargazing when there were vermin to be exterminated!

Starfire flung Cyborg ahead, and the metallic teen fired his cannon at full strength. The blasts pounded into Malchior's body, and the dragon lifted his arms to fend off the attacks. From behind the block, he waited until the boy was in range before lashing out with his tail.

Cyborg was knocked aside, but now Robin was on a collision course with the dragon, his birdarangs melded into a claymore. Drawing back, he struck with all of his might, a home-run swing that snapped Malchior's head to the side and momentarily left the dragon reeling. Without stopping to see the damage, Robin hurled several explosives into the monster's chest.

Malchior snarled as the explosions detonated against him. As insignificant as their attacks were, they still hurt him, and the sensation of pain was one he had long forgotten. He did not appreciate being subjected to it now.

Malchior struck through the smoke, his fist connecting solidly with Robin's side. The Boy Wonder was thrown clear across the roof, his body denting one of the tower's cooling vents. Malchior found the noise made by his impact to be quite satisfying.

A trio of projectiles slammed into his back, and he spun around in anger to face the next annoyance. Starfire flew around him in a tight circle, mindful to stay out of the reach of his teeth and claws. Her starbolts continued to strike him, and he angrily let loose his own blast of flame. The girl easily dodged the stream and shot downwards, still bombarding him with her attacks. The force of each bolt seemed stronger than the last, fueled by her anger. Malchior stumbled back, a dull, throbbing ache beginning to form in his chest. It had been so long since he had fought, his body was unused to the strain. This had to end.

He rushed forward, his mouth clamping down over Starfire as she attempted to fly past him. She managed to catch his jaws in her hands before she was impaled on his teeth, but he had other weapons. As she strained to keep from being crushed, a sudden heat tingled against her skin. She opened her eyes to see a torrent of flame racing up Malchior's throat towards her. Unable to protect herself, she could only let the fire blast strike her at full force, sending her careening into the sea.

Malchior chuckled to himself as he dropped back to a quadrupedal stance. A stream of black lightning caught his eye, and he was delighted to see Raven emerge from the roof, her arms spread and magic gathering in her palms.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven's dark energy collided with his head; smoke billowed away as the magic burned into him.

Malchior snorted in disgust. 'All that training and she'll not even use the spells I taught her against me.' Heat gathered in his throat, and with a snap of his head he spat flames down towards the sorceress.

Raven dodged left and right, barely staying ahead of the fire. Flipping onto her back, she shot off another stream of magic at the dragon. Malchior lifted his wing, and the black lightning splintered against it to crash harmlessly into the ocean.

Her magic wasn't affecting him. She had to think of something else. Moving her hand in a circle, Raven cut a circular chunk of concrete from the tower's roof. Groaning from the exertion, she lifted it above her and sent it flying towards those baleful red eyes.

The concrete missile shattered as Malchior punched through, fire already pouring from his maw. Raven hastily threw out a shield, deflecting the shot down into the roof. Undaunted, Malchior fired again, determined to put an end to Raven's pitiful attempts. Dodging above the fire, Raven sent more lightning down into his body, and Malchior winced as the dull ache of pain began spreading.

Seeing a chance, Raven flew downward, conjuring the strongest blast of energy she could muster. Malchior looked up as the beam came, and determination grew in his eyes.

'This ends now!'

A gigantic blast of fire roared out of the dragon's jaws, and Raven felt her arms buckle as it collided with her own attack. For the briefest of moments, it was a stalemate, but the blaze slowly began swallowing up the black energy, pushing it closer and closer towards its caster.

Raven strained and pushed against the fire as hard as she could, but with each second the heat grew, and the light burned brighter, until finally the attack burst through her own and engulfed her. She opened her mouth to scream, but the noise was silenced as a crushing force pushed the air from her lungs.

She was caught in the grip of Malchior's fist as the beast hovered over the bay. He lifted her to his face, and she saw her own reflection mirrored in his eyes. What little resolve she possessed vanished as she looked into her own eyes. She no longer saw a half-demon heroine, nor the harbinger of the apocalypse, or even the spellcaster she had strived to become. All she could see was a lost, pathetic child, deceived by flattery and delusion.

"Poor dear, you're not going to cry are you?" His mocking voice cut through her thoughts, and she looked back into his gaze, now filled with a taunting cruelty.

"Stop it," she demanded, though her voice was choked and broken, and her eyes shimmered with tears.

The dragon smirked. "What's this? Suddenly you don't wish to speak to me?" Raven tried not to listen to his grating, reptilian voice. She longed to hear the soft-spoken tone from before, but that presence was gone, in truth it had never been.

Malchior frowned as Raven tried desperately to block him out. He gave a quick squeeze of his hand, and he was rewarded by Raven's scream of agony. Of course, physical pain was only part of it. He had driven in the knife, and now was time to twist it.

"So how does it feel, dear Raven," he asked with a sneer. "The one you trusted, the one you LOVED, crushing the very life from you? And what about your friends, who knew nothing of me, who never asked to be involved in this? Look at the pain you have caused them!"

He turned his fist to give her a view of the tower. Robin lay unmoving where he had fallen. Starfire floated in the water, her limp body pushed to and fro by the waves. Cyborg was nowhere to be seen and… where was Beast Boy?

"Beast Boy," She asked weakly. Malchior's laugh resounded in her ear, causing her to wince and let out a whimper of fear and pain.

"Indeed, where is your green acquaintance? It seems he truly has washed his hands of you." Raven shook her head furiously, tears falling onto the dragon's scales.

"He wouldn't, I know he wouldn't. He-"

"He did. He abandoned you to me. I know it hurts, but it's time you faced the truth. It's over. I have what I wanted, I don't need you anymore."

Raven cried out as the fist holding her began to squeeze tighter. Dark spots began to cloud her vision, her lungs burning as she started to suffocate.

"How does it feel, Raven? Knowing that you're going to die here? You have lived alone, and you'll die just the same!" The hand clenched, and Raven yelled out a weak, desperate scream. Malchior smiled as he felt the girl go limp in his grasp. One final squeeze…

A flash of movement came from his right. He caught a quick glimpse of a gaping, fanged mouth and billowing wings before a hammer blow crashed into his stomach. Malchior doubled over, a dry gagging heave bursting from his mouth. His grip on Raven weakened, and the girl fell from his hand. Another movement, and he tried to face this new threat, only to have a second blow connect with the side of his head, sending him plummeting from the roof.

Raven gasped frantically as she felt the pressure on her lessen. She took several quick breaths, greedily pulling air back to her lungs. She tumbled out of Malchior's claw, too weak to call on her magic or even to fly and save herself. Her vision began to clear, and she saw Malchior sail over her head, propelled by some unseen force.

Her fall ended when she was caught by another giant claw, but her struggles ceased as she noticed the deep, emerald color of the scales. She turned to look wide-eyed at her savior, who gently laid her to rest on the battered roof. She fell to her knees, fighting the nausea and pain that lingered from Malchior's attacks. A rush of wind signaled her rescuer's departure, and she only caught a glimpse of the long, serpentine tail as it vanished over the rooftop.

A massive swell of water sprayed into the air as Malchior emerged from the bay. His eyes were narrowed in fury as he sought his attacker. A shadow passed overhead, and he looked up, seeing it silhouetted against the starlight. As it swooped down to face him, he froze in shock, unable to believe his eyes.

'Impossible…'

* * *

Things are heating up, both literally and figuratively. Next chapter is already in the works, hopefully it'll be proofread and ready before too long.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think of the story thus far!


	4. The Unstoppable Force

Many thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Hearing your responses is awesome, it's what gives me the incentive to continue. And now for the big showdown between Beast Boy and Malchior. This scene was the original thought that led me to make this story. I felt pretty let down that there was no dragon fight during the episode, especially considering Betrothed had just shown that Beast Boy's abilities weren't limited to regular Earth animals. Anyway I probably should get on with it. You didn't come to hear me talk, you came to see two dragons kick the ever-loving crap out of each other. Well, I've got a few hours to burn, a six-pack of Cold Smoke and Judas Priest's _Hell Patrol_ playing in the background. Let's write us a fight scene!

(Small disclaimer- While I didn't feel it would be enough to change the story's rating completely, be advised that this chapter's gonna be messy)

Chapter 4- The Unstoppable Force Meets the Immovable Object

_Love hath no greater man than this, that he lay down his life for his friends._

_The Bible, Gospel of John_

* * *

Malchior looked on in awe as the green dragon flared its wings, hovering before him. How long had it been since he had seen another of his race? And the shape of those wings, the curve of the jaws! Even the angle of the horns as they swept back along the muzzle! It looked exactly like him.

The dragon spoke, but Malchior was too lost in his thoughts to even comprehend the words. His eyes swept over the verdant creature. It was still young, smaller than himself, and its wings flapped unsteadily, as though it was still unused to its body. Its hide was whole and unmarked; a far cry from his own scarred and weathered form. The green hue of the creature finally caught his eye, and he realized that Beast Boy had finally made his appearance. The rational side of his mind urged him to attack, but he remained in place.

'Were it not for the color, this could have been my son.'

'_My son…'_

It was as though a floodgate had yawned open. Malchior's eyes clenched shut as his memories returned. A million images, sounds, and names passed through his mind in an instant. Malchior remembered.

Rhindani's beautiful face.

Cerridan's first steps.

A family.

A home.

His mate plunging from the sky with a broken back.

His son's lifeless body at the foot of their mountain home.

Rorek standing triumphant over the corpse of his last child.

A hunt.

A battle.

A book.

A curse.

His head snapped back as he screamed, a deafening roar fueled by grief and loss. He turned back to Beast Boy, enraged beyond conscious thought.

Malchior let out a shriek of fury and dove forward. Beast Boy gave a strong pump of his wings, barely rising out of the way as Malchior's jaws snapped for his tail. The black dragon gave chase, his larger form easily catching up to the smaller creature. Beast Boy twisted his neck to the side as rows of jagged teeth just missed closing around his throat. He lunged forward, ducking under one of Malchior's flapping wings to drive his shoulder into the larger dragon's chest. Malchior was driven backwards, and Beast Boy pressed the attack, grabbing hold of a leg. Using the older dragon's weight as a pivoting point, he braced the leg against his shoulder and flung Malchior down towards the tower!

Malchior smashed against the structure, tearing one of the arms from the T in the impact. He pulled himself away from the building, only to be crushed into it again as Beast Boy dive-bombed into his back.

Eyes clenched in pain, he rolled onto his side, striking Beast Boy in the face with his wings. As the smaller dragon stumbled back, Malchior leapt up, driving a knee deep into the boy's stomach. Beast Boy doubled over at the tower's edge, and Malchior dropped his elbow down onto the exposed head, sending him falling over the side.

Without bothering to aim, Malchior swung his neck down over the building and spat a ball of flame towards the ground. The blast struck and exploded against the rock of the island, causing smoke and fire to boil up and into the sky. He continued to fire blindly into the smoke, uncertain if the brat had been hit. After a few moments, he paused, snarling blindly into the dark.

A light flared in the smoke, and Malchior was slammed back as a beam of fire drilled into his chest. He cried out in pain, holding his wound as a winged shape clove up through the smoke and into the sky. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have seen that the boy was a truly dangerous combatant. His body was still in the prime of its youth, and he was far more tolerant of pain. But Malchior's thoughts were blocked out by a haze of fury and hate. He leapt out of the tower, his wings beating as he followed Beast Boy to the roof.

* * *

Robin groaned and opened his eyes. It felt like he'd just been run over by a truck. His entire right side ached, and it felt like a few of his left ribs had been cracked. He sat up, only to collapse backwards as a wave of dizziness rolled over him.

"Robin, you have awakened!" He looked up to see Starfire flying towards him, a battered Cyborg hanging from her arms.

Robin coughed and forced a smile to his lips. "Hey, glad to see you're both alright." He slowly pushed himself to his feet, every part of his body aching with the movement. "What happened to Malchior?"

A loud screech rang out from above, and the three looked up to see the two dragons grappling midair. Malchior shoved Beast Boy away from him, only to be knocked downwards by a sweep of the boy's tail. He landed hard on all fours, his claws tearing gouges in the concrete as he skidded along the roof.

"I believe friend Beast Boy is handling the Malchior," Starfire said with an uncertain tone. She had never seen Beast Boy act so belligerently in a fight; it was as though he had lost control of himself.

"I say we don't take any chances. Soon as BB gives us a clear shot, I'm gonna pound this guy." Cyborg reattached the last circuit in his arm and gave a hollow grin as his sonic cannon hummed to life. Starfire nodded before turning back to Robin.

"Cyborg and I shall assist Beast Boy. Please continue to rest for the time being." Robin watched as his friends began sneaking towards the circling dragons when he realized that Raven was missing. He turned on his heel and began limping across the roof, slowly approaching the empath.

Raven still knelt where Beast Boy had placed her, eyes riveted to the battle. She said nothing as Robin dropped to the ground beside her. He had no need to ask how she was feeling. At such a close proximity, their mental link was at full strength, and he could sense the power of her emotions. Despair and guilt were radiating off of the dark girl, and nothing he could say or do would help.

* * *

Malchior slid across the roof, his talons carving into the floor as he slowed his momentum. Above him, Beast Boy flew downward, flames building in his jaws. He sent a line of fire down towards his enemy, but Malchior leapt to the side. Beast Boy continued his attack, but Malchior's movements were too quick and difficult to predict, and the dragon ducked and weaved around the flames before taking wing and slamming into Beast Boy.

Malchior snarled in his face before delivering a vicious backhand, knocking the smaller dragon away. He prepared to give chase, only to feel a multitude of painful stings colliding with his back. He turned furiously to see Starfire barreling towards him, green light blazing on her fists. He shielded his face as more starbolts peppered his body, and he barely missed catching the girl with a slap of his tail as she sped past him.

A blue light grew out of the corner of his eye, and he looked just in time for Cyborg to fire both sonic cannons directly towards his muzzle. Malchior yelled out in frustration as the twin lasers clipped the side of his mouth, snapping his head to the side. His eyes narrowed in frustration, and he drew in a gigantic breath before sending a white-hot blast of fire towards the metallic teen.

Cyborg tried to dive for cover, but there was nothing to protect him from the attack. His human eye widened as Beast Boy came crashing down in front of him, arms crossed over his face as he blocked the missile with his own body. The flames burst around him, and the green dragon let out an agonized howl as his torso was scorched.

Starfire swept in for another attack, angered at the sound of her friend's pain. She flung starbolt after starbolt, but this time Malchior was prepared for her. The black dragon spun around to face her, his wings fully extended behind him. With a mighty thrust, his wings snapped forward. Starfire was blown backwards by the hurricane winds, once again on a collision course with the ocean.

Beast Boy took flight, wings pounding frantically as he reached out towards her. Her fall was stopped as she found herself caught in his hand. Satisfied that she was safe, he looked back down to see Cyborg firing at Malchior once again.

Malchior ran forward, plowing straight through the sonic blasts that Cyborg was throwing. His head dipped low, almost skimming the rooftops as his jaws opened to swallow the robotic man.

Beast Boy shot downwards, catching the other dragon in a body slam and sending him tumbling away. He gently dropped Starfire to the ground and arced his neck to look directly at his teammates.

"Dudes, you need to both stay out of this, you're too little to fight this guy!" His voice was deep and grating, a reptilian hiss that more than unnerved his friends.

Cyborg opened his mouth to protest, but Beast Boy continued. "You can't hurt him, and I can't fight him if I have to keep shielding you. Make sure Rob and Rae are doing alright, I'll handle this-"

Malchior leapt towards him, catching Beast Boy in the side. The two rolled over the rooftop, grappling wildly with one another. Cyborg grabbed Starfire and ran out of the way as a massive tail slammed down into the spot where they had stood.

"I think he's right, Star. We're not doing any good getting in his way." She nodded her agreement, and they rushed over to the far side to join the others.

Malchior slammed his palm into Beast Boy's chest, pinning the smaller dragon to the ground. His jaws gaping, he plunged his head downwards, clamping his teeth into Beast Boy's neck. The jade scales split as the fangs pierced through them, their natural armor no match for the power of the bite. Beast Boy screamed as trails of blood began pouring through Malchior's jaws. His claws gripped the black dragon's neck, futilely trying to pry his mouth away. Veins stood out in Malchior's neck as he forced his head down further, teeth biting deeper and deeper into the boy's flesh.

Beast Boy wailed thinly and released his grip from Malchior's neck. His claws dropped to the dragon's jaws, and he grasped them in either hand before pulling the bloody mouth away. Malchior snarled and thrashed in Beast Boy's grip, still trying to bite down as his head was pushed back.

Beast Boy released his hold on Malchior's upper jaw and drove his claws upwards into the underside of the dragon's mouth. Malchior let out a choked, gurgling cry as blood sprayed from the puncture wounds. Beast Boy's other hand left his jaw to swipe at the base of his neck, and a fountain of crimson spewed out of the gaping cut.

Malchior flung himself backwards, wings beating as he lifted into the air. Beast Boy flew up in pursuit, and as he looked down, Malchior's eyes widened in surprise.

'His flying is atrocious! His speed is pathetic, and from how clumsily his wings move, it's a wonder he can even stay up!' The realization seemed to clear the fog of anger from his mind. 'And to think that this whelp was holding his own against me in battle! Well, I believe it's time I began considering my actions. He's done well when his opponent attacks in a blind rage. Let's see just how he can battle, dragon against dragon.'

Malchior dove forwards, wings tucked to his body as he hurtled towards Beast Boy. Banking to the left, he shot past the other dragon's side and continued downwards. As he neared the tower, he extended one wing, using the sudden drag to rapidly reverse his course. Speeding upwards, he caught Beast Boy as the younger dragon was still struggling to alter his direction. Malchior crashed into him, sending the boy tumbling through the air. He watched as Beast Boy fought to keep himself airborne, and he smiled in anticipation.

'So I was correct, he is too unused to this form to control it properly. Well, if an aerial combat is his weakness, I'd do well to keep him in the sky.' Malchior spread his wings and charged again.

* * *

Robin angrily punched the concrete as he watched Beast Boy sent reeling through the air for a fifth time. He hated this! His teammate was in danger, and he couldn't do anything! A leader shouldn't be feeling this helpless! A leader shouldn't be allowing his little brother to be hurt like this. He looked back to Raven, still silently watching the battle.

He gripped her shoulders, trying to put as much strength into his voice as possible to gain her attention.

"Raven, Raven snap out of it!" She blinked rapidly, and her eyes finally focused on him. "Listen to me, Beast Boy's in trouble up there! He's not going to be able to win this one! None of us are strong enough to fight with him, but is there anything we can do to help? There must be something we can use against Malchior."

Raven's eyes widened, and she gave a quick nod before melting down into the floor. Robin's head shot back to the sky as a pained scream met his ears.

Malchior flew away quickly from Beast Boy, clutching the bloody gouge in his shoulder. The brat would pay for that, he would pay dearly for each of these wounds! As Beast Boy followed him, he suddenly angled himself into the sky and went higher, his stronger wings allowing him to quickly distance himself.

When he judged himself to be high enough, he tucked his wings to the side and began to fall. He dropped quickly, angling himself so that his head came parallel to the horizon before dipping to look directly at the still climbing Beast Boy. Another beat of his wings took him out of the tailslide and on a collision course, and he slammed directly into the green dragon's chest, wrapping his arms around him in a tackle. The two began plummeting towards the roof, Beast Boy's wings beating desperately and his claws tearing at Malchior's back as he tried to free himself.

They plowed into the rooftop, smashing through the remaining structures before stopping at the building's edge. Malchior pushed himself away from Beast Boy, punching the boy in the jaw as he tried to stand. The green dragon collapsed, and Malchior chuckled darkly before digging his own claws into the boy's shoulder, pleased at the scream that followed.

"Does it hurt, brat?" He snarled into Beast Boy's ear. The green dragon's head slumped back, and Malchior smirked. He looked again at his own shoulder, and judged that if he was to adequately repay the boy, he would have to stab deeper. He removed his claws and drew back to strike again.

A wave of black magic crashed into his side, and he fell backwards onto the roof. He scrambled to his feet, looking up to see Raven floating protectively in front of Beast Boy. Her teeth were clenched in anger, and for a moment he thought her eyes had split into four.

"Leave…. him…. alone!" A black orb burst out of her hands and rocketed towards him. His mouth opened to loose a shot of fire, but the orb pushed his flames back into his jaws and detonated inside his throat. Malchior gave a muffled scream as he clutched his seared mouth, his eyes glaring hatefully towards Raven.

He choked back a cough, struggling to bring words to his ruined throat. "What's this? You think you can save that wretch from me? How wonderfully romantic! But I'm afraid that last attack was mere luck on your part." Her hands extended, palms aimed directly for his chest. Malchior laughed. "Sweet Raven, you can't possibly hope to defeat me, I taught you everything you know!"

A black, glowing object floated from the hole in the roof, speeding towards Raven's hand. Malchior's heart stopped in his chest as he recognized the book.

"You taught me spells, but I just learned a curse!"

Malchior's jaws were already belching flames, massive waves of fire that blazed towards Raven even as the book reached her grasp. There wasn't enough time to use the curse!

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven lifted her arms as a black shield sprouted from the ground and met the wall of flame. She dropped to the ground to brace herself, straining to keep the attack from pushing through her defense. The heat began to build against the black energy, scorching the roof as it built and churned beyond her shield. Raven winced as the hot air became difficult to breath, and she felt her entire body prickle from the stifling temperatures.

Malchior landed with a crash on the roof, flames still cascading from his jaws. He kept up the assault, his fire seeming to have no end. Raven began trembling in fear. There was no way she could re-imprison him at this rate! She cast a quick glance back at Beast Boy, still sprawled out across the roof.

'What can I do? If I try to dodge, Beast Boy won't have a chance! But if I stay, we'll both be hit.' Raven gritted her teeth, a sob building in her throat. Beast Boy was going to die, and it was all her fault! A sudden flash of adrenaline gave her renewed strength, and the shield rewove itself, tighter and stronger than before. On the other side, Malchior growled in fury and thrust his head forward, increasing the strength of his blast.

Beast Boy groaned and lifted his head. He let out a gasp as he saw Raven defending him, her shield all that was keeping Malchior's inferno from washing over them both. He struggled to rise, trying to block out the pain running through his body. A tremor coursed through him as his body involuntarily tried to shift back to his human self. He fought the urge down; this form was their only chance at survival, he had to keep going.

Raven's shield was beginning to bend inwards, hairline cracks spreading outwards from the stress. She felt her arms sag as the last of her strength vanished. The shield gave one last final shudder before shattering inwards, and the flames rushed through. She looked up to face her demise when her vision was swallowed up by green.

Raven turned in shock. Beast Boy's outspread wings were wrapped around her, a last effort to protect her from the fire. His reptilian maw was clenched in agony, and she could only imagine how horrible the pain must have been.

She limped back to his lowered head, her eyes tired and defeated. "Beast Boy… you need to get out of here. Just forget about me, it's not worth dying to protect me!" His red eyes locked onto her, and the pain in his face shifted into cold resolve. For a moment her old irritation at him returned. "I'm serious Beast Boy! This is my fault, I can't ask you to pay for my mistakes. Please… just leave me. It's what I deserve."

"NO!" She stepped back in fright as he snarled at her. "What he said was a lie, Raven! You're not alone, you've never been alone!"

His face softened, and through the harsh rasp of his voice she felt a tenderness, a caring like she had believed Malchior once felt for her.

"I've always been here for you Raven. All my jokes, my pestering, I just wanted you to know you were cared for, that you weren't forgotten." His words cut off as he winced in pain and a faint crackling sound began to build. Raven turned to see a dimly glowing light as the thick membrane of his wings burned away.

"I'd do anything for you Raven, I just wish I could have done more." A crackling turned into a searing whoosh as the flames drew nearer. Beast Boy's head reared up, flames pouring from his mouth as he returned fire. His blast carved through the remaining tatters of his wing to meet Malchior's head-on. The two attacks pushed against one another, but Beast Boy was far too weak to hold on. As Malchior's attack raced towards them, Beast Boy's wings flared outward, and in the last moments his claws clamped down over Raven, shielding her as the flames detonated against his chest.

Raven heard the echoing blast, felt the terrible heat even through Beast Boy's protective grip. The pressure suddenly vanished as Beast Boy's claws were torn away, and she looked up to see Malchior swooping past her, the green dragon's neck held fast in his fist.

Malchior looked at Beast Boy as he hung limply from his claw. To say that he was impressed would be an understatement. There were few in this world who could even stand against the dread dragon Malchior, much less meet him as an equal in battle. He drew back his free claw for the final stroke when a black glow caught his attention.

Raven stood firm on the tower's roof, the book clutched in her hand as she began to ready the curse. A sudden feeling of terror coursed through him, only to be replaced by a malevolent smirk. He swung his hand around, positioning Beast Boy between himself and the book.

The chant died on Raven's lips as she watched Malchior using her friend as a shield. The book fell from her grasp as she caught a clear look at Beast Boy. His wings were charred and in ruins, blood still flowed from the wounds on his neck and shoulder, and massive burns were spread across his once shimmering green body.

Malchior cackled at Raven's horrified look. "What's the matter my dear? I had thought you planned to seal me back with that new curse you claim to have learned." His wings spread, and he moved Beast Boy slightly to expose his torso.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm defenseless!" He waited for a response, his smile widening by the moment. "Are you concerned for your little friend? I suppose he IS a bit close, the curse would likely swallow him up as well. I imagine you're concerned for his safety?"

Raven looked at Malchior with wide eyes, her mind racing furiously to think of a plan. The other titans had moved in beside her, each of them poised to attack. Even if they stood no chance of harming the dragon, Beast Boy's life was at stake.

Malchior laughed inwardly as the titans grouped together around Raven. 'Excellent, time to kill four birds with one stone.' A molten orb grew in his mouth, and he twisted his neck around Beast Boy for a clear shot.

The green dragon's eyes snapped open, and his elbow shot backwards and into Malchior's chin. The black dragon's head swung back, the orb firing outward and into his extended wing. Malchior screamed as his wing was blown away, leaving a jagged, bloody stump in its place.

The two dragons fell towards the roof, neither one capable of flight. They impacted with a resounding crash, and for a moment both combatants lay dazed and still. Malchior was the first to recover, his eyes falling on the four teens standing before him. He flipped himself onto his stomach and began dragging his body forwards.

"You… damn you." His breath was coming out in ragged gasps, and he was still winded from the massive fall. It would take some time to recover from this battle, but he had strength enough to finish these fools. His claw lifted for blow, only to be stopped as a vice grip closed around his neck.

Beast Boy was atop Malchior's back, arm snaked under the dragon's neck and armpit in a half-nelson. He pressed himself down, using his weight to keep the thrashing dragon pinned. He looked up desperately at his friends, and saw the book clenched in Raven's hands.

"Raven! The curse, hurry and use the curse!" Malchior's struggles intensified, and Beast Boy fought to keep the dragon positioned on the roof as their lashing bodies continued tearing apart the floor.

None of his friends moved, and he resisted the urge to scream as one of Malchior's flailing arms cut a dripping line into his face.

"Hurry, curse him! This is our only chance!" Malchior bucked underneath him, almost throwing him off. "We can't beat him this way!"

Robin was the first to speak, though his voice was filled with uncertainty.

"Beast Boy, we can't! You'll be cursed with him!"

Beast Boy snarled. "Don't you think I know that? It's better than us all dying though!" His arm flexed as he pulled upwards, dragging Malchior's neck back and shoving his body down.

"Raven, you know I'm right, you know it's the only way!" She lifted the book slowly, her eyes pleading.

"I'll be fine, I promise!"

Raven couldn't do it. It would be too much of a price to curse anyone into the void with Malchior, but Beast Boy? After everything he had done, and what he had said, she couldn't condemn him like this. Her hands began to lower as she looked back to the fighting serpents, and her eyes locked with Beast Boy's desperate face.

"Raven… please."

Fighting back sobs, Raven opened the book.

"Aldaron Enlenthranel loth Sera Nolos NORN!"

Black energy erupted from the pages, shooting forwards to strike the two dragons. Both creatures reared back, screaming in pain as black lightning began to pour from their eyes and mouths. The black glow intensified as their bodies dissolved into energy, drawing closer and closer to the open pages. Their separate forms melded together, and finally the black mass was pulled into the book, vanishing from sight. The pages snapped close, and Beast Boy and Malchior were gone.

* * *

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Beast Boy closed his eyes tighter and tried to ignore the noise coming from behind him. He'd been having such a nice sleep, and as sore as he felt, he didn't want to get out of bed for days. What a weird dream, too! A dragon coming out of Raven's book and almost killing them all.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

He groaned in annoyance. What was that sound? He listened for moment before it came to him. Someone was tapping their fingernails. He'd probably zoned out on the couch and now Raven wanted to read a book or something.

"Dudes, just five more minutes-" His eyes snapped open as he heard the grating rumble of his own voice. He looked up, seeing only a shifting mass of fog all around him. His heart sank as he looked down to see his scaly, reptilian body. The tapping stopped, and a shadow fell over him. He turned around.

"Oh no…"

Malchior's face twisted into a demonic grin. "Oh, yes."

Before he could react, a taloned foot stomped down onto his wing. The bones broke like matchsticks, the snapping sounds echoing through the mist. Beast Boy's mouth opened in a silent cry, and he rolled over to his stomach and away from the other dragon.

He had risen to his knees when a powerful kick sent him rolling across the ground. He lay sprawled on his back, his eyes bleary from the pain. He could barely make out Malchior striding towards him.

He tried to push himself up, only to fall back weakly. He had nothing left. He lay still and helpless, watching in terror as two great claws reached down to grip the sides of his head. Malchior's arms flexed as he gave a mighty twist.

**CRACK.**

* * *

This chapter was a blast to write, hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. I hate to leave the chapter on this kind of a cliffhanger, but no other potential ending points really worked as well. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story by a long shot, I'd always planned this to go on past the events of Spellbound. So read and review, if you please!


	5. Losing Hope

Damn but it's been awhile for this one. I apologize to anyone who's been waiting for an update. Simple fact of the matter was that I didn't know how to proceed with this chapter. I had the story's continuation planned out, but couldn't think of an acceptable way to get to it. Better late than never, though. Enjoy!

Chapter 5- Losing Hope

_Those who have crossed_

_With direct eyes, to death's other Kingdom_

_Remember us-if at all-not as lost_

_Violent souls, but only_

_As the hollow men_

_The stuffed men._

_T.S. Eliot- The Hollow Men_

* * *

For several minutes after the curse was invoked, nothing moved on the roof of Titan's Tower. The three heroes had scattered away from Raven, fearing that if they drew too close to the vortex spilling out of the tome, they too would be caught in its grasp. Now, they simply looked over the destruction that had once been their home. The rubble was still in the moonlight, and the night air was broken only by the sobs of the white-cloaked girl kneeling in the epicenter of the wreckage. It was strange, that the causes of the disaster had simply vanished from the face of the earth. It felt as though they were standing on an ancient ruin, and the battle that had scarred it had happened long ago.

Stafire was the first to move. She fell to her knees across from Raven, her eyes locked on the book that had been the start and the end of all this. She reached out slowly, as if she thought Raven would slap her hand aside. There was no response, and her hand pressed lightly against the book. It was hard to believe that one of her family was trapped somewhere beyond time and space, connected to their world only by the paper and ink beneath her palm.

Cyborg sank down beside her, his voice thick with tears and grief. "He's gone, my best buddy's gone." The reality of the situation finally hit, and she threw herself into Cyborg, sobbing brokenly into his shoulder.

Robin was the last to arrive, the wound in his leg keeping his pace at a crawl. He fell beside Raven and Starfire, completing their rough circle around the book. His face was blank, his sorrow and fear kept in check through sheer will. Even as his friends cried to one another, he refused to believe this was the end.

"Raven," he said as evenly as he could manage. "There has to be some way we can bring him back. You let Malchior out, didn't you?"

Raven was slow to respond. She could only stare blankly at the tome. They were gone. The man who had stolen and torn out her heart, and the friend who had given everything in a fight that shouldn't have been his. It was all her fault. Unnoticed by any of them, her cloak had darkened back to blue and hadn't stopped.

"It wouldn't do any good," she whispered. "I could bring him back, but Malchior would return as well. We'd probably never get another chance to seal him, and then he'd destroy us all."

Robin wouldn't give up. "Curse us into the book then. Let us go help. You saw what kind of shape Malchior was in. We go in, help Beast Boy take him out, then you free us. With us all together-"

"YOU'D GET KILLED TOGETHER!" Raven was screaming at him now, tears running down her cheeks as she leaned into his face. "HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO HELP HIM? YOU TRIED FIGHTING MALCHIOR! YOU WERE USELESS, WE WERE ALL USELESS!" Her screams faded back into sobs, and as he pulled her into a comforting embrace, he barely caught the words she mumbled into his shoulder.

"He gave his life for us. Going in after him would just make his sacrifice meaningless."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he accepted the truth. Beast Boy was gone. There was nothing they could do. As his own grief became unbearable, Robin vaguely felt Raven pulling away from his hug. Without a word, she picked up the book and teleported away from the roof. Had he not been too upset to care, he would have noticed that her cloak was nearly black.

Raven was glad that none of her friends had followed her. It was too difficult to look into their eyes, to hear the sorrow in their words, and to know that she was to blame. She curled up on her bed, the book clutched to her chest, and began to cry.

'How did this all go so wrong? I just wanted someone to understand me. I didn't want to be alone. Why did this have to happen?'

'Because you were selfish,' she answered herself.

She realized that for all the effort her friends had made to include her, she had been detached at best, confrontational at worst. She had dismissed their friendship and tried to find it for herself. She had abandoned her friends for Malchior, and so had played right into his hand.

During the battle she had acted selfishly yet again. She had thrown herself at Malchior, desiring only to hurt him as she had been hurt, wanting nothing but petty revenge. It was that carelessness that had nearly cost her life, which had led to Beast Boy sacrificing his.

Beast Boy, he had given up everything for them. She only wished there was something she could do for him in return.

She looked at the book in her hands. It looked too mundane and ordinary to hold a powerful curse and an even stronger monster. She brought it to her face, the incantation repeating in her head.

She had told Robin the truth. Anyone who faced Malchior would die. She had no doubts that the Titans would have been little more than nuisances to the dragon. Going to join Beast Boy would only result in four victims rather than one. She would truly be alone then, with three other deaths to weigh on her conscience.

An idea formed in her thoughts. What if she was the one to be cursed inside the book? Her common sense stated that it was still a lost cause. She would be no more help to Beast Boy then her friends, and they would still have no chance to stop Malchior.

'But I'm not going there to destroy Malchior. I'm going there to help Beast Boy, and if that's all I can do, it's enough.'

Fighting back her tears, Raven closed her eyes and opened the book. Yes, this would be her atonement. Without her, there would be no possible way for Malchior to escape again. The world would be safe, and neither of them would die alone.

Armed with this new resolve, Raven's voice was steady as she began to chant.

* * *

_He could feel Malchior's gaze burning into him as his head was pulled upwards. A claw braced against the underside of his jaw, and in an instant the pain and fatigue and despair were swept away, replaced by the sudden clarity that comes when a man knows that his death is imminent. Terror surged through him as he realized that the black, snarling maw before him would be the last thing he would ever see._

'_Oh no, somebody help me! Please! no no no nononoNONO-'_

_**CRACK.**_

There was a sudden, terrible wrenching in his neck, and as the world went black he had a feeling of weightlessness, as though he was simply sinking into oblivion. There was no light, no sound. Only a darkness that seemed to stretch forever.

He wasn't sure how long he had drifted, lost and silent, in that emptiness. He didn't know if his senses had failed completely or if the darkness was truly that encompassing. He could only float through the void, blind and deaf and immobile; his mind unable to even form a coherent thought. It might have been days before clarity returned; it may have even been years. When Beast Boy returned to himself, his first thought was that if he had just died, then it was the most boring action he had ever performed.

He lifted an arm to push himself up when his elbow struck something: a wing. He paused. Why was he still in dragon form? He would've thought that after dying he'd become a human being again. Did this mean that he'd be stuck for eternity as whatever shape he was in last?

'Heh, guess it's a good thing I wasn't a leech or a spider at the time,' he joked as he reclined once again. He decided that now was as good a time as any to open his eyes, and find out just what the afterlife had in store for him.

His eyes opened, and he was forced to bite back a hiss of pain as the sudden light seared into his vision. He blinked away tears and saw only a fog-covered plain. He started in confusion. It looked like he was still trapped in the book. What had happened? Wasn't he dead? He remembered the fight on the roof of the tower, as well as Raven's curse pulling him, body and soul, into the book. He remembered Malchior's claws pressing against his head. He remembered the sickening crack as his neck was broken. He reached a tentative claw to his throat, half-expecting a jagged chunk of bone to be protruding from his neck. To his surprise, he seemed completely unharmed.

Beast Boy sighed in relief. Malchior had tried to kill him, but somehow, he had failed. Of course, that meant he'd probably be back to finish the job.

"So you've awakened, just as I thought."

The voice of his would-be murderer was like an electric shock to Beast Boy. His fatigue was erased in an instant as adrenaline flooded his body, confusion giving way to a sense of murderous hatred. In a flash he had flipped to his stomach, his legs already coiled and ready to leap. He saw Malchior pause, words dying on his lips as Beast Boy launched himself forwards.

He struck the elder dragon in the shoulders, the speed and power of his charge bowling Malchior over. The two rolled and skidded across the ground, teeth and claws slicing blindly as they fought.

A quick surge of his wings brought Beast Boy to his feet, and with a vengeful stomp he brought his foot down onto Malchior's breastbone. An echoing snap accompanied Malchior's scream of agony, and Beast Boy drove his claws in further, finding a dark satisfaction in the feel of blood splashing his foot.

Malchior's neck darted upwards, his jaws opened and ready to clamp down on the exposed leg. Beast Boy was prepared. His hands clasped together, and he smashed his fists horizontally into the dragon's face. Malchior's head fell to the ground, and he choked and retched through a mouthful of broken teeth.

Beast Boy wrenched his claws free and pressed his bloody foot against Malchior's stomach. His right foot came down on the dragon's left arm, holding it fast. Malchior's free hand tried to come up in a slice, and Beast Boy's left hand gripped it by the wrist and shoved it to the ground.

Malchior watched as Beast Boy's muzzle came within inches of his own. There was fury; raw, suffocating anger burning in his eyes. The smaller dragon's head slowly dropped, coming to a rest over the bloody ruin of his chest. Malchior froze as the green jaws stretched open.

"S…stchyop," he tried to say, his words garbled by blood and pain. "Dun… d'this." Beast Boy did not respond, and Malchior's words were silenced as pain exploded in his chest. His head snapped back in a howl as the flames pounded into his body. The agony in his wounds tripled as the terrible heat enveloped him. With his last ounce of strength, Malchior forced his head up and spat his own burst of fire into the boy's face.

Beast Boy's stopped the assault and turned his head to the side as the attack struck. A moment passed before he looked back, his expression cold and menacing. Not making a sound, his right hand grasped Malchior by the throat and slammed his head to the earth. Pinned and helpless, Malchior could do nothing as light began to blaze from the younger dragon's mouth.

Beast Boy poured fire from his jaws, pushing his internal furnace harder than he thought possible. Malchior's screams and struggles intensified, but he merely held on tighter and focused his energy on the blast carving into his opponent's chest.

The flames burned white-hot, their heat tremendous. The ebony scales began to crack and sear beneath them, sizzling and popping as they were scorched away. A crimson steam billowed up from the wounds as Malchior's blood began to boil, and still Beast Boy continued, his only goal to burn Malchior into ash.

Holding down the larger dragon became easier as his struggles began to weaken. The kicking legs and trashing tail soon came to a stop, and Malchior gave no further resistance as Beast Boy's beam of fire punched deeper into his chest. Just to be safe, Beast Boy swept his head along Malchior's form, setting the entire body aflame.

"I told you this would happen if you ever hurt Raven. You hurt her, and I kill you."

Satisfied, Beast Boy stepped back from his foe to survey the damage he had done.

Malchior was sprawled limply on the ground, blood pooling underneath his still body. The dragon's chest was a smoldering crater, and the cavity within had been charred into a blackened ruin. Unlike Beast Boy, he still retained the wounds from their previous battle. The missing wing, the gouge in the shoulder, he had been close to death before Beast Boy even attacked.

And now, the dread dragon Malchior was dead.

Beast Boy panted heavily, his body weakened from overusing his powers. The fatigue finally pierced through his thoughts, and his anger seemed to bleed away as he looked over the corpse. He turned away before dropping to all fours, gagging at the scent of blood and burned flesh. He felt ashamed, monstrous. For the first time in his life, he had killed in cold blood.

'No,' he thought grimly to himself. 'I didn't kill him, I slaughtered him.'

He looked back at the fallen dragon, then began to sob as he realized something. He was alone, trapped in a prison that could never be escaped, and he had just killed the only other living creature in this world.

As Beast Boy wept, the flames engulfing Malchior extinguished. A shudder ran through the dragon's corpse, then another. The wounds and burns covering his body began to vanish. The splintered bones knit and fused together. The charred organs re-grew as muscles and skin scabbed and healed. The cavernous hole in his chest disappeared without a scar.

A heart pumped, lungs drew in a breath of air, and Malchior's eyes snapped open.

* * *

And there you have it. Hopefully it was worth the wait. God willing, the next installment shouldn't take nearly as long. Read and review, and I'll see you next time.

Cro


	6. Settling In

Ugh, another large gap between chapter postings. I apologize for the nasty delay between updates. Not going to make any excuses, the damn things are like lucky charms. They're useless, cheap, and nobody wants to be given one. So I'll just give y'all the chapter instead.

Chapter 6- Settling In

_Last thing I remember, I was_

_Running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back_

_To the place I was before_

'_Relax,' said the night man,_

_We are programmed to receive._

_You can checkout any time you like,_

_But you can never leave_

_The Eagles- Hotel California_

_

* * *

_

As a superhero, Beast Boy was often confronted with strange or inexplicable events, and he liked to think he kept an open mind. Still, he would agree that there are some things in life which are certain. Little things in life that will never, ever change. For example, cats land on their feet, Robin never takes his mask off, etc. Another certainty is that dead bodies do not stand up and begin throttling you. Therefore it was quite a shock when Malchior spun him around, called him a very nasty name, and wrapped both hands around his throat.

"This… this can't be happening! I killed you! You're dead," he choked out in disbelief, his eyes racing over the dragon's healed body.

Malchior scoffed. "As were you, or did that small detail escape your notice?" He clenched his teeth in disgust as his companion's eyes widened in confusion. "You still don't know where you are, do you?"

Beast Boy could only manage a hesitant shake of his head, and Malchior threw him to the floor. He was on his feet in an instant, but a stern look from Malchior stopped him in his tracks.

"I will explain this once, clear and slow, so even a halfwit like yourself can understand me." He gestured to the empty plane around them. "This place is a prison, meant to be inescapable from within. Tell me, how effective would it be if such a simple thing as death could grant one release? Do you not think I tried to grant myself release in the past? This realm sustains us. We do not hunger, or thirst. We heal any damage, and awaken as if from slumber."

Beast Boy was stunned. He had assumed that Malchior failed to kill him and simply left him for dead. "So you mean that we're immortal in here?"

Malchior nodded. "Death is a momentary discomfort; an inconvenience."

Beast Boy rocked back on his haunches, his thoughts still jumbled from the day's events. "But, you knew about this the whole time. If there was no point to fighting, then how come you attacked me first?"

"I was quite furious at being trapped here a second time," Malchior said as if talking to a child. "And, if you recall, we were in the midst of fighting at the moment the curse struck. Had I not attacked first, you would have done so."

"Fine, fine, so you were pissed and wanted to finish the fight. Makes sense, no hard feelings, I get it."

Malchior smirked. "I also wished to know what would become of you. This prison was not meant to hold multiple tenants, so I was uncertain if you would be revived."

Beast Boy scrambled to his feet, pointing an accusing claw at the elder dragon. "You mean that you didn't even know if it would work? You tried to kill me for real!"

Malchior crossed his arms and glared. "Your point? You attempted to do the same to me just moments ago. I would assume that makes us even."

"Oh, right." Beast Boy fell into silence, trying to look anywhere but Malchior's direction. To say that the situation was awkward would be the understatement of the century, but he had no idea what to do. What the heck is a person supposed to say to the guy he's killed and been killed by over the course of an hour? The minutes ticked by, and finally Beast Boy's short attention span took control of his mouth.

"So, umm, what do we do now?"

His question was met with a scowl. "Since you're asking, I would prefer if you transformed out of that body."

"You mean back to my human form?"

"A human, a bird, a fish, I don't care. Anything but that shape!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Why do you want me to change so much? I bet if I morph into something else, you'll just squash me!"

The boy's cheek was becoming insufferable, and it was all Malchior could do to keep from lunging forwards and backhanding him upside the head. "I already told you, death is meaningless here. I am not trying to deceive you. If I must share this prison, I do not wish to constantly look at an imitation of my own face! I will not endure your senseless prattle in a mockery of my own voice!"

Beast Boy paused. There didn't seem to be any ulterior motive in the dragon's words, and maybe if he humored the guy, it might improve his mood a bit. The atmosphere was already a bit too tense for the changeling's preference.

"Well, that makes sense I guess." Closing his eyes, Beast Boy created a mental image of his normal self. Concentrating on the image, he willed his body to change.

Nothing happened. His mind raced, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. He tried again. He couldn't feel his body changing, couldn't even feel his powers attempting to work. They were gone.

Dread was beginning to seep into his thoughts. In desperation, he tried other forms. Dog, horse, octopus, mosquito, elephant, triceratops, stingray, albatross, crocodile, nothing was working!

For Malchior, his companion's distress made for an amusing display. Eyes clenched shut in concentration, claws balled into fists, his entire body shaking with effort. Rather than a display of transformation, it looked as though the smaller dragon was struggling to take a shit.

Unable to bite back his grin, he folded his arms over his chest and waited. Finally, Beast Boy's eyes opened and the tension left his body, causing him to drop to all fours and pant for breath.

Leaning forwards, Malchior gave him a look of feigned worry. "Please, don't strain yourself on my account," he mocked.

If Beast Boy heard him, he didn't react. His eyes remained fixed to the mist-shrouded ground beneath them, gasping breaths giving way to unintelligible whispering. Malchior's grin dropped as a measure of concern took its place. The boy was on the verge of a breakdown, but why? Stepping closer, he began to catch bits and pieces of words before they lapsed back into mumbles.

"…. gone….. can't be….. thing's working…."

"Brat," he ventured, crouching down beside him. There was no response, so he tentatively placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He flinched at the touch, and Malchior assumed that at least he was paying attention. "Brat, what is it? What's gone?"

Beast Boy shrugged away from his touch, and his body tensed up as he once again tried to change. It was the same as before; nothing happened. He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it. He tried to think of some explanation, some brilliant answer for what was wrong and how to fix it. Try as he might, he couldn't deny the truth. There was no magical seal, nothing restraining his powers, because there were no powers to restrain.

"I can't change back," he said, more to himself than Malchior. "I'm stuck like this." Voicing it aloud seemed to break through the haze of disbelief, and the truth struck him as hard as any blow. He was stuck in this form. Without his powers, he wasn't a Titan. He wasn't a kid… hell, he wasn't even a HUMAN anymore.

"You… you're trapped in that body?" Malchior was stunned. He knew Rorek's curse was powerful, but stripping the victim of their innate powers seemed impossible. "Are you certain?"

Maybe it was the sudden realization that his former self was completely lost. Maybe it was the buildup of stress from one of the worst days of his entire life. Maybe he was just sick and tired of listening to Malchior's voice. Whatever the reason, Beast Boy snapped.

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER? CLEAN THE GODDAMNED WAX OUT OF YOUR EARS AND LISTEN! MY POWERS ARE GONE! I CAN'T MORPH, SHIFT, CHANGE, TRANSFORM, WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO CALL IT! SO I'M NOT JUST STUCK HERE, I'M STUCK HERE WEARING YOUR UGLY-ASS FACE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

Malchior drew back, surprised at the violent shift in emotions. His logical side reasoned that this was a situation that required tact. Handling it incorrectly would lead to nothing but bloodshed. What was required were calm words, reassurances, a shoulder to cry on to help the boy work through his pain. The emotional side, however, was feeling mighty pissed. After all, they were essentially in the same boat, and he saw no reason to coddle the boy.

"Immature brat," he snorted. "Throwing a tantrum because your 'noble sacrifice' came with a few consequences?"

Beast Boy was on his feet in an instant, fangs bared and fists clenched as he stomped towards his wayward cellmate.

Malchior sighed. "And we're right back to the beginning, two indestructible beings locked in never-ending…"

Beast Boy drew back for a punch. "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

* * *

Raven opened her eyes as a black glow surrounded the book. If this was the last time she was going to see her room, her last moments in the real world before whatever awaited her inside, than she wanted to remember it.

"Aldaron Enlenthranel…."

She thought of the two dragons as the bolts of magic pulled them in. One with his eyes wide in panic and desperation, the other with his face tired and resigned to their fate. She wondered idly what her own face would look like when the spell manifested.

"loth Sera…."

It happened subtly at first, a few white lines shining out of the inky blackness that covered the pages. More lines began to appears, loops and curves that marched evenly across the page in ordered rows.

"Nolos No-" Raven paused as the white markings caught her eye. Perplexed, she drew the book closer to herself and looked over the changing page. The black glow vanished, and the markings shifted hues from ivory to ebony. Raven looked over the words, fascinated as a phantom hand continued to write. It was detailing the fight between Beast Boy and Malchior. She scanned the text as it appeared. Her first attempt to use the curse, Beast Boy shielding her with his wings, the dragons crashing to the roof of the tower. Strangely enough, it was written from a first person point of view, depicting the violent events through her own eyes.

'Just like the previous section, with Malchior and Rorek,' she mused. The book itself was a record of the battles that imprisoned those within. Perhaps as a warning, to anyone who chanced upon it in the future? Raven felt sick to her stomach at the thought. Flipping back through the book, she saw that her entire experience with Malchior had been written. She glanced over the pages, angry at herself for being so easily manipulated. Unlike the battle scenes, these conversations were narrated in third person omniscient. An odd change, but it revealed nothing that she did not already know, at least not until she came across a conversation that had occurred in her absence.

She paused in surprise when she came across Beast Boy's name in the text. She knew, from his own admittance, that he had been spying on her and Malchior, but she assumed that the two had never met prior to their battle on the roof. Her shock grew as she read over their conversation. They had both known, and Beast Boy had continued to watch over her even when Malchior was knowingly insulting him. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she came to the end of the page.

"_Listen up though, and listen good. I'm agreeing to back off because of how happy you make Raven. If there's anyone in this world who deserves it, it's her. You give her that, and I respect you for it. But if you ever, and I mean EVER hurt her, I'll find out. I don't care if she tries to stop me, or if you send all your little hocus-pocus out of that book at me. She's been hurt enough, and I've caused her too much grief to tolerate any more. You make her cry, and by the time I'm through with you nobody will be able to tell you apart from yesterday's junk mail."_

After all that, he had tried to make a truce. He had put aside his own mistrust and concerns to let her be happy. He had done so much for her, and in the end he had paid for it.

She ran a hand weakly over the page's illustration, showing Beast Boy and Malchior shaking hands. "Beast Boy," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

They fought with everything they had. No quarter was asked, and none was given. Beast Boy wasn't entirely sure how long they'd been at it; it was a bit hard to keep track of time with all the killing and dying and reviving. It was also getting dull. As absurd as it sounded, battling tooth and nail to the death was becoming tedious.

Beast Boy ducked under a blast of fire and rolled to the left, dodging a lethal kick at his throat. Swinging both claws upwards, he carved deep into Malchior's stomach, sending a steaming cascade of blood down over his arms. Tearing out entrails and organs, he gritted his teeth against the pain as his opponent raked skin and muscle off his back before weakly slumping against him. Shoving Malchior's corpse to the side, Beast Boy stumbled back to catch his breath.

They had a good system going on. Tear each other apart, one kills the other, the live one waits until the dead one wakes up, they fight again, the previous winner's injuries make him go down pretty quick, then he wakes up and the cycle repeats. Kill, die, respawn. Kill, die, respawn. This was probably what happened when video gamers went to hell: Halo 1 vs. 1 for all eternity.

He was shaken out of his musings by Malchior rising to his feet, the dragon's disemboweled gut fully healed. Beast Boy groaned. His anger had burned itself out after the seventh fight, but neither dragon showed any signs of calling a truce. Was it pride that drove them on, the refusal to back down against the greatest foe either had known? Beast Boy didn't know, nor did he care. He'd lost his friends, his life, even his own body. If this little totentanz was the only way to keep his thoughts diverted, he'd take it.

"So…had enough?" He panted as Malchior stalked towards him. He knew he was a sitting duck just laying there, but he was just about spent. Malchior could have a free shot or two, and then maybe they could see about a cease-fire.

Surprisingly, Malchior seemed to have the same idea. Dropping down beside him, the black dragon ran a hand over his healed scales, grimacing at some phantom pain that lingered on. "I believe I have. Though I must point out, YOU were the one to start this last series of quarrels. So a better question would be whether or not you are finished? Or is there still more childish anger you'd like to attack me over?"

Beast Boy raised his hands in supplication. "Nope, I'm fine with taking a breather." Scooting away from Malchior, he sank back against the ground, wincing as the gouges in his back began to clot and mend. The sensation of a crushed bone reassembling reminded him of his powers, the way his bones would condense or hollow based on his shape, how his senses would dull or sharpen, how-

He shook his head in frustration. Reminiscing would only bring homesickness and longing. The last thing he wanted was to turn into a moping wreck. But what else was there to do here? His eyes chanced over to Malchior, and he decided to take another swing at something that was even riskier than combat: conversation.

"So…" he called out, watching as Malchior's gaze flicked over to him. He closed his mouth with a snap, inwardly cursing at speaking without having an actual topic in mind.

"So?" The dragon mimicked, his expression balancing between amusement and irritation.

"So…" Damn, he sucked at this. Okay, first thing that comes to mind, say something, anything! "How come you tried to kill us as soon as you popped out of the book?"

Malchior's face twisted into an awkward grimace, but Beast Boy was too occupied with berating himself to notice.

'Idiot! What kind of stupid question is that to ask? That's almost as stupid as me asking Star why it smells like she's bleeding once a month!'

Malchior sighed as he watched the boy scowl in embarrassment. The question had been tactless, inane, and completely idiotic. But… he understood the rationale behind it, and he appreciated the boy's efforts to have a civil conversation.

"I had no real desire to kill you," he explained as Beast Boy's attention turned back to him. "My only goal after first meeting Raven was to escape from here." He looked over at his companion and smirked. "You weren't there to witness my initial release, but in truth it was your friends who made the first attack against me."

"But couldn't you have tried to explain or something? You didn't have to start smacking them around like piñatas!"

Malchior shrugged. "I was attacked, and I retaliated. Tell me, if the last human you encountered had sealed you away indefinitely, how would you react to a sudden display of aggression by another of his race?"

"Oh, good point. But hey, what about-"

"**Beast Boy, I'm sorry."**

The loud, almost deafening voice caught the two dragons completely by surprise. One lifted his head to the sky, quickly recognizing the voice and its source. The other let out a high-pitched shriek and leapt into the air.

"Dude," Beast Boy shouted in panic. "What the heck was that? Is this book haunted?"

"That," Malchior explained, "was Raven speaking while the book was opened. As soft or quiet as her voice might be in the outside world, it will always be deafening to our own ears."

Beast Boy had stopped paying attention immediately after 'Raven speaking.' Cupping his hands around his muzzle, he began screaming into the foggy sky.

"RAVEN! RAVEN, IT'S ME, BEAST BOY! CAN YOU HEAR ME UP THERE?"

Malchior winced at the volume of the shouts. He had half a mind to simply let the boy scream himself hoarse, but that would require further assault on his eardrums. Opting for a quicker solution, he clamped his hands over the smaller dragon's jaws, muffling his excited shouts.

"Will you be quiet," he hissed. "Raven can't even hear you. Yelling at the sky will not change that."

"uhhpfhfh? hmmpfh mmupfhh muuh hnmh hhnhh pfhhnhhmh hnnh pfhhnh pfhumhh, hnmhmmpfh fhhh mumn'pfhh muhumhh muuhmmpfh mnunh pfhpfhnh muhumh mummh hpfhh funfpfhh, fuh hnn'mhmmpfh muuh muh upfhfh?"

Malchior was tempted to simply leave the brat's mouth covered and see how long this would last. In the end, however, he released his hold and allowed the stream of questions to emerge.

"Come on, dude! I know you and Raven talked a lot before she gave you that paper body thing. You gotta tell me how to do it! I need to tell Raven and everyone else that I'm okay. Pleeeeease, show me how? Please please please-"

"Fine," Malchior snapped. "If you will calm down and speak like a rational being. Do you understand? You will not shout, you will speak calmly and slowly, and you will stop calling me 'dude!' Are we clear?"

Beast Boy nodded happily, and Malchior tried to ignore his rapidly growing headache. "Very well, lower your head." Beast Boy did as he was told, and Malchior placed a claw against either side of his temples.

Malchior closed his eyes and began to concentrate on projecting his words. "You may begin."

* * *

"**Raven!"**

The sudden voice caused the girl to fling the book away from her and let out a scream. Strangely enough, she failed to exceed the pitch and tone of Beast Boy's earlier shriek, despite her gender and smaller size. In the few seconds it took for her breathing and pulse to return to normal, her room was flooded in a cacophony of sound.

"**Raven, Raven can you hear me?"**

**"Raven, it's Beast Boy!"**

"**Hellllloooooo?"**

"**Calling all cars, calling all cars!"**

"**Hey, is this thing even on?"**

"**Oww! Dude, why'd you hit me?"**

A grin widened across her face, and the ebony hue of her cape seemed to lighten the slightest amount.

"Beast Boy!" She whispered as she dove for the book.

* * *

"Hey, is this thing even on," Beast Boy asked as he grabbed one of Malchior's wrists and examined it.

Malchior growled and finally gave in to the temptation to backhand the idiot's face.

"Oww! Dude, why'd you hit me," he demanded, pushing the other claw away from his forehead and rubbing his jaw.

"Did I, or did I not tell you to calm down and speak slowly? You were chattering like a damned monkey!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that your stupid call didn't go through! What's the matter, no reception around-"

The dragon's extremely dry look caused him to remember their previous agreement. "Okay, shutting up now."

"Thank you," Malchior rolled his eyes. "First off, there is nothing wrong with my abilities. Your words were sent without complication, and I'm certain you gave the poor girl ear damage with your shouting."

"But how come she didn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Malchior clenched his teeth and growled. This boy was like nothing else in existence. How could one child be so damned irritating?

"As I have tried to explain, time passes on a different scale in our prison. What seems like minutes or hours to those outside is days and months to us."

Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion, and Malchior decided a more direct explanation was needed.

"Let me try again. To Raven and your friends, it has been minutes since we were sealed into this book. Not even an hour has passed to them. To us, however, it has been days. Think back to our battles and the time spent waiting to heal and revive."

He sighed in relief as comprehension finally dawned upon the green dragon's face.

"So you mean Raven's probably already said something, but it's gonna take awhile for it to get through to us?"

"Precisely. Now, if you could settle down and wait, we will hear from her in time."

* * *

Raven snatched up the book and sank down to the floor, flipping through pages wildly. "Beast Boy, can you hear me?"

"**Raven! It's great to hear your voice again."**

She could hardly keep her voice steady. Her guilt and sorrow were being swept away by the familiar, cheerful voice emanating from the pages.

"I'm so glad you're alright, are you okay in there? What's going on?"

"**Oh yea, I'm doing fine! Malchior's helping me talk to you."**

That one name brought all of her elation and relief crashing down. How could she have forgotten about him?

"Beast Boy," she called nervously. "You're not hurt are you? Has he done anything to you?"

"**Aww, don't worry Rae! I'm fine. We killed each-other a couple dozen times, but we're doing great now!"**

"Kil… killed each-other?" Raven asked, wondering in just what kind of place she had stranded her friend.

"**Yep! Dead as doornail. It's funny, this place just brings you back as good as new. We had a few misunderstandings, but we're best buds now, right Malchy?"**

It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she heard a dull thud and a yelp of pain.

"**Hehehe, well maybe we're not on a nickname basis yet, but we're not fighting anymore!"**

"Beast Boy, I know you like making new friends, but have you forgotten that this is the dragon that deceived me into releasing him? That nearly killed us all? That is responsible for you being stuck there?"

"**It's not like we have much of a choice, Raven. I mean, there's not much else to do in this great big emptiness. It's either talk or go back to killing ourselves, and I like my arms attached to my body, thank you."**

She sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't argue with that." Resting the book in her lap, she pondered her next words. There was so much she wanted to tell him, but she had no idea how to actually say it. She was still having trouble comprehending that her friend was alive and speaking to her.

"**Oh hey, Raven? Would you mind telling the others that I'm okay?**

"Of course," she replied, glad for the distraction. Rising to her feet, she gave the book a hesitant glance. "You'll still be here when I get back, right," she asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"**Sure thing! I do have quite a few pressing appointments in here, but it looks like I can pencil you in for any time between now and when Hell freezes over."**

She laughed. "I'm glad you're keeping busy. Don't worry Beast Boy, I'll be back soon. We'll get you out of there."

She hurried out of the room, wanting to spread the news of Beast Boy's well-being to the team. The sooner they knew, the sooner they could get him out of there.

They'd have to be ready, though. Releasing him from the book would do the same to Malchior. This time, he wasn't going to catch them unprepared.

* * *

Another chapter down. Longest one for this particular story, perhaps due to my guilt at procrastinating with this thing. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.

As always,

Cro


	7. Questionable Sanity

Alright, next installment is ready to roll. Unfortunately, this particular chapter might seem a bit on the tame side compared to the previous sections. I don't know if I'd go so far as to describe it as filler, as there are three particular instances that will play major parts in the upcoming story. At any rate, so what if it's a bit filler-ish? A bit of entertaining nonsense helps level out the plot!

Chapter 7- Questionable Sanity

_Against boredom, even the gods themselves struggle in vain._

_Nietzsche_

* * *

"Let's get you both to the med-lab," Cyborg muttered as he pushed himself up from the concrete. After Raven's departure, the remaining Titans had simply huddled together on the broken rooftop, each trying to come to terms with the catastrophic events they had just witnessed. The night had been a horrific blend of disaster and tragedy, and when the dust settled, what was left? A demolished home, a missing teammate, and an adversary that was no worse off than he had been the day before.

They might well have stayed there the entire night, had Robin not let out a hiss of pain from his broken leg. Cyborg's gaze had lifted, and the numerous injuries on the bodies of his friends filled him with a strange sense of relief. This was a problem he could fix. This was a situation he knew how to handle. Grateful for the opportunity to focus his thoughts elsewhere, he helped Robin and Starfire to their feet and guided them back into the ruined tower.

The much-anticipated distraction hadn't lasted nearly as long as he'd hoped.

Cyborg was the definition of professionalism. His face void of any emotion, his tone short and clipped, his movements slow and methodical, he checked and treated their wounds in a manner that perfectly fit his namesake. But while he was able to school his outward appearance into an indifferent façade, his thoughts were anything but.

Everything reminded him of Beast Boy. When he measured out a syringe of Methohexital, he could hear Beast Boy whining about how much he hated needles. When he injected it into a calm and unflinching Robin, he nearly laughed as he remembered a frantic and shrieking Beast Boy being held down by Starfire so that Cyborg could give him a tetanus shot.

And so it continued. For every action, a memory. Beast Boy complaining about the taste of cough syrup. Beast Boy demanding a lollipop after his latest check-up. Beast Boy trying to sneak an extra shot of Nitrous Oxide before having a cavity filled. Beast Boy. Beast Boy. Beast Boy.

A dry, rasping sob burst out of Cyborg's mouth, and he stumbled away from his teammates and leaned wearily against a wall. It was too much to handle. Across the room, Robin and Starfire could only watch, still fighting to handle their own newly acquired grief. The atmosphere in the med-lab was despondent and hopeless.

That quickly changed when a quiet whistle seemed to come from the hallway outside. It built from a whisper to a roar, as though a storm was approaching from down the corridor. To the Titans' surprise, the door to the med-lab buckled and collapsed inwards to reveal Raven. It quickly became apparent that there was something strange about their usually stoic friend.

It might have been the cloak around her shoulders. Unlike the normal blue, or even the white that she had worn over the past days, this one was colored a pure jet-black, and it billowed and flowed around her as though stirred by an invisible wind.

It might have been the debris field that was currently in orbit around her body. Chunks of concrete, plaster, broken glass, and countless other bits and pieces spun and whipped around her, carried by a whirlwind of magical energy. The sorceress barely seemed aware of it, paying no heed when chunks of the doorway were ripped free and added to her new collection.

It might have been the expression she wore as she lightly hopped over the fallen door and entered the room. Considering the emotional trauma she had endured, they would have expected her to be melancholic and withdrawn, or on the verge of tears, or sullen and lifeless. At the very least, it would be some type of downcast emotion.

Instead, what greeted them was the happiest and most excited face they could imagine. Raven's smile seemed to reach from ear to ear. She looked ecstatic, overjoyed, a perfect picture of happiness. Or she would, if it wasn't for the ominous cloak and the maelstrom of destruction around her. Coupled with the rest of her appearance, the smile seemed borderline psychotic.

"Beast Boy says hello," she announced happily, and as her friends' faces changed to expressions of shock and amazement, the fluorescent lights above them glowed black and exploded.

* * *

Silence crept back over the void as the last echoes of Raven's goodbye were swallowed up by fog. Its inhabitants remained still, their moods greatly affected by her words. Malchior dropped his hands and backed away. The conversation had shed light on what direction the future would take, and it was not a pleasant one. It hadn't been difficult to sense the veiled hostility in the girl's voice, nor the hidden threat in her promise to release them. He had no doubts that the moment they returned to the living world, he was going to find himself meeting a very hostile welcoming committee.

Beast Boy watched as Malchior backed away, apparently deep in thought. Now, he knew from experience that interrupting someone's retrospection brought nothing but trouble. In an attempt to keep from annoying the elder dragon, he decided that he'd better find some way to occupy himself. That plan quickly fell apart when he came to one upsetting realization.

'Aw man, there's nothing to do around here!' He paced around Malchior, widening his circle with each pass, trying desperately to think of something to do. One circle, two circles, three. He switched from two legs to four, even went into a handstand and walked on his claws for a time.

'This sucks! It's like waiting in a doctor's office, but there aren't even boring magazines or a fish tank.'

He continued pacing, wondering just how long it would take before they were released. Thanks to the passage of time, it could be months! Hell, it'd take a day or two for Raven to go and refill her tea!

'Wait, Raven!' Beast Boy halted in his steps, a grin forming on his reptilian face. 'If she can curse people into the book, maybe she can send other stuff in here too. Maybe she'll send over the Gamestation…' His thoughts drifted off to the possibilities of introducing Malchior to video games…

_It was the showdown of the century; the two competitors stood side by side, hands gripping their instruments of destruction. Because of their massive size, the living room of the Tower was unavailable for this event, so they had commandeered Atlas' coliseum. The red and gold robot was currently sulking in the corner, nursing his battered armour from when Malchior had punted him into a wall._

_Set into the stone walls of the building was a giant television, more than twice the size of the average drive-in movie screen. Between the dragons sat a gigantic coffee table, arrayed with all the necessities for a healthy gaming session, albeit in dragon-sized proportions: A bowl of popcorn as large as a swimming pool, two 1800 gallon cups of soda, and a vegan pizza almost twenty feet wide._

_Down below them, the Titans were seated in their favorite couch, necks craned upwards to watch the festivities. Robin, his usual tri-colored outfit swapped for a referee's uniform, pulled a microphone down from… somewhere._

"_LAAAAADIIIIIEEEESSS AND GEEEEEEEEENTLEMEEEEEN! Welcome to tonight's main event! In this corner, visiting from his mystical prison, the Saurian Centurion, Malchior!" Robin paused as massive cheers and applause rang out from the empty seats. "Umm, okay. And in this corner, hailing from our own Jump City, the Mean, Green, Lovin' Machine," Even in Beast Boy's daydream, Robin still rolled his eyes at the nicknames. "BEAST BOY!"_

_With a quick glance at the two contestants, he continued. "Rules are simple, gentlelizards! No spawn camping, no unplugging the other player's controller, no screen-cheating. Any questions?"_

_The two dragons raised their controllers, eyes locked on the screen._

_Robin let out a frustrated sigh at being ignored. "Of course not. Begin!"_

_The stadium erupted in noise as the sounds of combat boomed out of the massive television. The two dragons leaned forwards, claws frantically tapping buttons and moving joysticks. They bobbed, ducked and weaved alongside their virtual avatars, as though trying to subtly influence the outcome with their actions. It was a glorious battle, but as the final shots were fired, only one could be the victor._

"_Woohoo," Beast Boy shouted as he threw up his claws in triumph. "Who's the man? I'm da man! I mean, I'm a dragon man! Or maybe I'm just a dragon…But I'm still BEAST BOY!"_

_Malchior watched in confusion as Beast Boy began frantically playing air guitar, still singing at the top of his lungs._

"_Is he always like this?"_

"_BURNINATING THE COUNTRYSIDE!"_

_Down below, the Titans were desperately trying to block out the wailing cacophony. Only Raven was brave enough to remove her hands from her ears to answer him._

"_Usually it's worse. At least now he's not dancing."_

"_BURNINATING THE PEASANTS!"_

_Malchior groaned and snatched the bowl from the table before stalking towards the oblivious Beast Boy._

"_AND THE BEAST BOY COMES IN THE NIG-"_

_Wielding the bowl with both hands, Malchior struck. It was dead on target, a home-run swing that sent Beast Boy flying headfirst into the walls of the coliseum, smashing a dragon-sized hole into the rock._

_The Titans scrambled to avoid the downpour of popcorn as Beast Boy dizzily lifted his head from the rubble._

"_Who's number… o…n…e…"_

Snapping out of his musings, he smacked himself on the forehead at the obvious problem. 'That wouldn't work; there'd be nowhere to plug it in! Stupid inter-dimensional prisons don't come with power outlets.'

Admirably resisting the urge to cross his arms and pout, he returned to the task at hand. Unfortunately, everything was quickly ruled out. Books? He was too large to turn the pages. Gym equipment? He doubted they could find a treadmill big enough, and Cyborg's weight machine might as well be a five pound dumbbell.

In the end, he was forced to abandon the idea of Raven airdropping him any supplies. He sighed and lifted his gaze to the roiling fog above him. Normally if he was bored, he'd fly down to the park and skip rocks, or lie in the grass and gaze at the sky. Fat chance of that happening now. No rocks to throw, or water to skip them over. There weren't even clouds to watch, or a sunset to anticipate!

'I HATE THIS PLACE!'

Succumbing to his mounting frustration, he occupied himself with cursing at everything responsible and relating to his own predicament. He cursed Rorek, wizards, Mumbo-Jumbo, books in general, the printing press, fog, Seattle, and countless other topics and tangents. Before long, however, his temper cooled, and he was forced to once again acknowledge his own boredom.

'Oh well,' he mused. 'At least that kept me busy for awhile. I bet it's been at least a day or so; maybe Raven'll be back soon!'

He turned to look for Malchior, only to see the dragon still lost in thought. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Barely any time had passed at all!

'But, but, it feels like it's been forever! How am I supposed to know how much time's going by?' He looked around frantically, hoping to find some way of measuring the length of their imprisonment.

To the left: mist. To the right: mist. Above, below, in every single direction. Beast Boy's feelings of dismay began shifting into panic as the homogenous gloom seemed to press inwards. Luckily, he was a Titan, a superhero. His reaction was calm, cool, and perfectly justified based on their situation.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

The sudden, echoing scream nearly caused Malchior to fall over as he was jolted out of his thoughts. He whipped around in concern, only to see his fellow inmate shrieking in terror and pushing his arms out in random directions, almost like he was trying to escape an invisible box.

"I CAN'T MOVE! I CAN'T BREATHE! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN!" Beast Boy was gasping in huge gulps of air, sure that any minute now he'd be choking on the dense fog that coiled around them. His eyes darted about, looking for any chance of escape. It was only with the arrival of a timely fist to the back of his skull that he was snapped out of his hysteria.

Malchior sighed in relief as the younger dragon lay sprawled out after his strike. It was a crude method, but at least it had been enough to snap the boy out of his panic.

Beast Boy looked up as his breathing slowed. He chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing the bruise on his skull. "Sorry about that. It was, um, cabin fever?"

"Are you finished," he asked wryly, looking down at Beast Boy in amusement.

Beast Boy tilted his head, as though carefully pondering the question. Finally, he grinned.

"Not quite."

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Before Malchior could respond, he let loose with another deafening shriek, this one directed right into the older dragon's face. Malchior stumbled back, holding his claws against his ears before toppling over. He grimaced as the ringing faded, directing a poisonous glare at Beast Boy.

"Okay, now I'm finished," Beast Boy declared.

"Marvelous."

Beast Boy laughed as the larger dragon clambered to his feet. The guy sure was fun to tease. Following suit, he propped himself up on his forelegs, only to pause in confusion. He looked down at his claws. Just as with the rest of the void, beneath him was nothing but fog.

"But then, what are we standing on," he murmured. He tapped his fist down, making contact with an unseen something. His confusion deepened.

"This place makes no sense at all," he complained. "Fields of mist, invisible floors, give me a break!"

Now that he was aware of the fact that he was literally walking on thin air, he had to say that the feeling was pretty damn unpleasant. He wanted something real under his feet, at least so he wouldn't feel like he might go plummeting into nothingness at any moment. His thoughts turned back to the Tower, to the large rock he would sit on at the water's edge. His 'thinking rock' as he liked to call it. He wouldn't mind having it here now. He remembered the shape, the texture of the stone beneath him. His stomach clenched as he was suddenly lifted upwards, as a cold, smooth object materialized beneath him.

At Beast Boy's sudden yell, Malchior rolled his eyes and turned around. "I thought you were finished with… that… nonsense," he said, his eyes widening in amazement. For lying underneath a very surprised Beast Boy, was a large grey stone.

For a moment, neither spoke. They just stared at the rock in slack-jawed amazement, as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sadly, considering their place of residence, it probably was.

Finally, Malchior spoke. "Where… did that come from?"

"It wasn't me, I swear! I was just minding my own business when suddenly this rock jumps at me from out of nowhere! I've never seen it before in my life." Beast Boy crossed his arms, too busy defending himself to put any thought into how or why his thinking rock had suddenly popped into existence.

* * *

In such a large world, connections among individuals can often be overlooked, or completely unnoticed. Strangers who seem to have no similarities with one another might well be connected in the larger scheme. In this case, most would be skeptical upon first viewing the tall, severe businessman as he pushed open the door of the Climpson & Son's coffee shop. How could he possibly be connected to the Teen Titans?

Indeed, there was nothing overtly distinguishing about him. If one observed him as he settled himself into a seat and placed his order, they would see a fairly unassuming individual. A handsome, if unremarkable face, blue eyes that showed little warmth or passion, unremarkable, if unusually long lightly-colored hair. No, there was nothing to suggest that his story could somehow relate to that of five teen superheroes.

The one thing they did have in common was an extremely bizarre sight directly before them.

While the three Titans watched an unusually excited Raven tear her way into the med-lab, and as two perplexed dragons gaped at a mysterious rock, this particular Englishman was sitting directly across from the most garishly dressed and obnoxious character he had ever laid eyes upon.

This… thing quickly introduced himself as 'Moddie' before launching into a nonsensical tirade that seemed to alternate dialects between sentences, ranging from Suffolk to Yorkshire to Cockney with no reason or warning. It was an altogether horrible way to start one's morning.

'Of all the coffee shops in all the towns in all the world… you had to walk into mine,' he mused bitterly, half-heartedly listening as the old maniac ranted about his upcoming scheme against some people he called the 'Titans.'

"And sure enough, soon as the little snots see my 'ypno screens turning their 'ole city into a right English spot, that Robbie's gonna fall right into my trap, an' once ee's out of the picture, the rest of those little sprogs'll be rounded up in time for tea!"

Mad Mod let out an annoying cackle before falling back into his apparently villainous monologue. To the other man's relief, however, a high-pitched rendition of _God Save the Queen_ began to play from the older man's coat pocket.

"Oop, one moment old bean, have to take this call, won't be a tic" he announced before flipping the phone open and beginning another equally annoying conversation. The businessman stifled a groan and quickly pushed himself away from the table. He was turning to leave when Mod's surprised exclamation caused his blood to run cold.

"Cor, are you havin' a laugh? A sodding dragon jus' up and pops outta their Tower? Well, what 'appened to it then? Blimey, that's a cracking banger, innit? Two dragons goin' at it like they're the Marquess of Queensberry or summat? An' that Raven lass sucked 'em up into a book…"

Mod's conversation was suddenly interrupted when his new acquaintance lunged over the table and grasped him by the collar. Mod looked up into the man's face, noting with apprehension that his formerly dull eyes now seemed to burn an electric blue.

"What did you just say about dragons," he hissed, giving Mod a rough shake for emphasis.

Struggling to keep his voice steady, the older man quickly mumbled out the story. From what he had been told, a giant black dragon had suddenly burst through the roof of the Titans' home, and then the shapeshifting member of the team transformed to fight him. The man's jaw clenched, his eyes taking on a brief hint of panic before his grip tightened.

"You said that this girl pulled them both into a book. Are you sure," he snarled, his face looming inwards.

Mod nodded frantically, unwilling to cross the stranger any further.

The man seemed to relax, absently running a hand through his white hair as he released his grip and drew back from the table.

Mod watched nervously as the man closed his eyes and collapsed into his chair. The former panic had left him, and he seemed to be contemplating something, as if a difficult decision had to be made.

"This Raven, where can I find her?"

Mod gulped as the man's eyes snapped open. They seemed colder now, more determined, like a sheet of ice had settled over them.

"Sh.. she's in Jump City, California. They live in a, a big building shaped like a T. Can't miss it, guv."

The man gave a brief nod and leapt to his feet, striding towards the door. Mod watched as he pushed past their waitress, his coffee long forgotten. Eager to forget the whole encounter, Mod happily snatched up his mug, listening as the woman called after the strange, white-haired man.

"Mr. Knowl, you forgot your coffee! Mr. Knowl?"

* * *

Cut, print, that's a wrap, break for lunch. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, even if various conundrums have been revealed. Raven's appearance and actions? Very mysterious! A rock appearing out of nowhere? ALSO mysterious! An Englishman hauling ass out of a coffee shop? Not exactly strange, but in the context of this story? Quite mysterious!

On a bit of a tangent, I find it hilarious that FF's spellchecker thinks that 'leapt' is not a correct word, yet doesn't see anything wrong with most of the slang words used in Mod's dialogue.

Cro


End file.
